Talvez
by AnnyLiliCris
Summary: OC/Reencarnação/Self insert: E se Hera descobrisse sobre a amante de Zeus antes do previsto? E se Thalia tivesse uma irmã mais velha? O que irá mudar com a chegada de uma nova personagem inesperada. Helena Grace mudará a historia que você conhece!
1. Chapter 1

Ela estava em um local pegajoso, nojento, apertado e estranhamente reconfortante.

E ela simplesmente não sabia como tinha parado lá, em um momento ela estava olhando para o céu e depois tudo ficou escuro, e agora ela esta aqui.

Tudo estava bem, por um tempo indefinido, ela não conseguia sentir a passagem do tempo, até que ela se sentiu sugada, aperta e puxada fora, e ouviu: "ESTOU VENDO A CABEÇA!".

Ela estava nascendo, NASCENDO! Um bebê de novo...

**HOSPITAL - MATERNIDADE:**

"Por favor, senhora, empurre mais forte!" A enfermeira gritou.

Beryl Grace estava sentindo dor, muita dor e estava gritando, e berrando, para essas crianças saírem logo de dentro dela, GEMEOS! Como isso pode acontecer, não bastava ter uma só?

Um choro de bebê encheu a sala, um barulho alto e suave ao mesmo tempo, Beryl só conseguiu ver um pequeno ser humano, ou melhor, um pequeno semideus passando para outra enfermeira, antes dela manda-la empurrar mais.

Beryl agarrou firmemente o colchão da cama do hospital, soltando um ultimo berro, como Zeus não esta aqui com ela? Ela deu DOIS filhos a ele, e nem no dia do nascimento ele aparece!

Outro choro encheu o quarto, esse bem mais estridente. Beryl só conseguiu ver o bebê sendo passado, antes de desmaiar de dor.

**DOIS DIAS DEPOIS:**

Duas enfermeiras vieram em direção a ela, cada um levando um pequeno pacote de panos.

"São duas meninas, lindas e saudáveis".

Beryl levantou os braços para pega-las, duas filhas de Zeus, duas princesas.

A mais que velha estava com um lenço rosa, e a mais nova com um amarelo. Beryl olhou para a sua filha mais velha, e ao mesmo tempo ficou paralisada, a menina estava lhe olhando, como se tentando identifica-la, mas não foi por isso que Beryl paralisou, foi por causa da cor, era exatamente o mesmo tom de Zeus, era como se fosse os olhos dele. "Você, você será Helena, assim com Helena de Tróia, Helena Grace, a filha de Zeus." Na mesma hora, a menina agora chamada Helena, soltou um riso infantil, como se tivesse entendido.

Voltando-se para o outro bebê, Beryl sorriu, a menina estava olhando para sua irmã, os olhos uma da eram diferente, o de Thalia era um azul bebê, mais próximo do seu. "Você será Thalia Grace." Os olhos da menina, Thalia, se voltaram para ela, antes de irem para a porta.

Um homem entrou no quarto.

Beryl estava em choque. "Zeus?"

**MONTE OLIMPO – DOIS DIAS ANTES:**

**Solstício de inverno: **

Zeus sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento.

Ele quebrou o juramento, e seu filho – ou filha – iria pagar por isso. Beryl esta provavelmente com ódio dele por não estar lá. Mas ela tinha que entender que ele era um deus, o rei dos deuses, e do seu jeito ele amou todas as suas amantes mortais. E, também, do seu jeito, ele ama todos os seus filhos.

Mas existem regras, e ele tem que dar o exemplo, e segui-las.

Era por isso que ele estava deixando todos brigarem a vontade, no solstício de inverno sempre era assim, mais hoje em especial estava pior.

Hera tinha descoberto tudo, como sempre. E estava com ódio dele, Zeus só podia imaginar o tanto de divórcios que estão acontecendo no momento. E que o estava preocupando, era que ela poderia ter feito alguma coisa com Beryl, ou a criança.

O barulho no olimpo estava se tornando insuportável de aguentar, seus pensamentos indo de conflito um com o outro.

"SILÊNCIO!" Raios e trovões explodiram junto com suas palavras, todos se calaram.

_Os visitarei futuramente._

**DOIS DIAS DEPOIS:**

Zeus tinha acabado de conseguir um tempo, e se transportado para a porta do quarto de hospital.

"-será Thalia Grace." A voz de Beryl falou.

Entrando no quarto, ele se deparou com visão dela com dois bebês em seus braços. _Gêmeos?_

"Zeus?" Beryl falou com uma voz espantada.

"Beryl." Zeus acenou para ela, se aproximando das crianças. "Os nomes?"

Beryl olhou para ele, antes de se voltar para as meninas. "Essa, de pano amarelo, é Thalia, a mais nova." Zeus pegou a menina, no mesmo instante seus olhos uma vez fechados, se abriram. A menina tinha um tufo de cabelo preto, e olhos azuis bebê. _Thalia Grace._

"E essa é Helena." Olhando para o pequeno pacote rosa, Zeus a pegou, era como olhar para um espelho, os olhos eram os mesmos. _Helena, assim como Helena de Troia. _Ele sentia o poder de Hera na criança, era para destruí-la, mas a criança foi mais forte.

Se o destino interferiu assim com a criança, é por que ela será grande.

Ajeitando a menina em seus braços, Zeus colocou a mão em seu rosto. Uma afeição estava crescendo por elas, principalmente por Helena.

**POV HELENA:**

Depois de pirar por dois dias com seu renascimento, tudo estava se tornando melhor para ela, Helena estava entrando em acordo consigo mesma. Nesse momento, ela estava no seu quarto em casa, no seu berço, olhando para o teto.

Então seu novo nome é Helena, interessante.

E sua irmã se chama Thalia, e sua mãe se chama Beryl e seu pai se chama Zeus.

Onde ela ouviu isso antes mesmo? Thalia, Zeus, Beryl... NÃO! Não podia ser talvez eles só gostassem de Percy Jackson, ou mitologia. Essas coisas não existiam, é tudo ficção.

Mas aqueles olhos de "Zeus", não... Helena irá culpar seus instintos de bebê mais tarde, mas ela começou a chorar e soluçar, não podia ser. Por que ela?

Seus berros foram se tornando cada vez mais altos, seus olhos estavam embaçados com as lagrimas. Até uma presença entrar no quarto, seus gritos caindo até pequenos soluços, seus olhos embaçados estavam tentando decifrar quem estava ali do lado de seu berço.

Hera ficou parada olhando para a criança chorando no berço, seu rosto estava impassível, não demonstrando nada para a criança ou a situação que ela estava.

Se aproximando, ela pegou a menina no colo, que agora tinha parado de chorar completamente.

Olhando para aqueles olhos que estavam saindo do cinza para um azul de céu sem nuvens, ela só sentia mais raiva do seu infiel marido.

"Olá, filha de Zeus."


	2. Chapter 2

O tom de Hera mostrava um desprezo imenso, Heleno nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão vulnerável. "O destino interferiu em meu plano, mas será o máximo que você vai conseguir. Eu farei com que você deseje ter morrido ao invés de vir ao mundo. Você se arrependerá de um dia ter nascido, irei fazer você odiar Zeus por ter dado a possibilidade de seu nascimento." Olhando para o bebê em seus braços, Hera a colocou de volta em seu berço, àqueles olhos... "O que tem de tão especial? Era o meu plano perfeito, você e a outra pirralha deviam ter morrido, **eu **lhe trouxe com o único objetivo de morrer. Que seu futuro seja sombrio, eu, Hera, terei o prazer de ajudar que isso aconteça Helena Grace."

E com essa mensagem feliz, ela desapareceu, deixando para traz uma Helena completamente aterrorizada.

Isso tudo era um monte de informação, então foi Hera? Era para ela ter morrido, então por que o destino iria interferir? Não tinha razão alguma...

Zeus tinha quebrado o juramento, o normal seria de tudo dar errado para ela, por culpa dele.

E Thalia? Sua irmãzinha, ainda tão inocente, ela iria a proteger.

Por ela, Helena continuaria nesse mundo, firme e forte.

Por Thalia.

**DOIS ANOS DEPOIS:**

Hoje era um dia estranho.

Tudo estava quieto, até Beryl estava sóbria, uma coisa bastante rara.

Helena e Thalia estavam brincando no meio da sala, brinquedos novos espalhados pelo tapete surpreendente limpo, elas ganharam em seu aniversario, tinham acabado de completar dois anos.

Helena observou calmamente sua mãe andar para lá e para cá pela sala, até uma batida na porta chamar sua atenção.

Beryl saiu correndo para atender, seus olhos brilhando com alegria. "Olá Zeus."

Thalia virou instintivamente para o homem que estava entrando, o olhando atentamente, buscando reconhecer.

Zeus se absteve apenas a acenar para Beryl, e se aproximar de suas filhas que o estavam olhando curiosamente, ele ainda podia ver reconhecimento nos olhos de uma das meninas, se era Helena ou Thalia, ele não tinha certeza.

Thalia não entendia o que estava acontecendo, para sua idade, ela e Helena eram assustadoramente inteligente, mas ela não conhecia esse homem, e quando ele a pegou no braço foi ainda mais estranho.

Olhando para a menina em seus braços, Zeus estava tentando ficar confortável com a situação atual, elas provavelmente não se lembrariam disso. "Você é a... Thalia?" Ele viu seu rosto se contorcer em confusão, antes dela assentir lentamente.

Helena assistia a conversa meio unilateral de Zeus e Thalia calmamente, não sabia bem o que fazer, ela estava quase em pânico, ela tinha decidido no ano passado a não se envolver muito em toda historia.

Isso significa ficando longe de Zeus, e de todo o acampamento para ser mais exato.

E tentar não ser morta por Hera. Obvio.

Ela não queria que Zeus a notasse muito, por ela ele se esqueceria dela para sempre, mas no fundo Helena ainda queria seu pai, não Zeus, ela queria **seu **pai, o da vida passada.

Helena estava tão profunda em seus pensamentos que ela não sentiu a aproximação de Zeus, apenas quando ele pôs as mãos em seus lados para levanta-lhe. Assustada, Helena virou de uma vez para o rosto do rei dos deuses, ficando cara a cara com ele.

Zeus viu o susto de sua filha quando a pegou, e também o reconhecimento brilhar em seu rosto. Parecia até que ela _se lembrava dele_... Não, pouco provável. "Olá Helena."

Era agora ou nunca, ela tinha que fugir, não haverá nenhum laço entre ela e **ele. C**om esse pensamento em mente Helena apenas olhou em seus olhos, antes de levantar a mão e botar na bochecha de Zeus, os olhos dele sempre acompanhando o movimento. _Sorry. _E ela gritou alto, com o seu grito inesperado veio junto um cheiro de ozônio, um único vento forte derrubou tudo que estava em cima de qualquer coisa, vasos, brinquedos, copos, pratos, e impressionantemente, Thalia estava sã e salva protegida por uma bola de ar em volta dela.

Zeus estava completamente impressionado, ao som de seu grito ele a segurou mais apertado. Mas era obvio que a menina seria poderosa, poderosa demais, de fato. Se isso tudo era qualquer coisa perto. Ele usou seus poderes para acalmar tudo, Beryl estava francamente assustada.

Quando todo o vento parou, tudo se acalmou, Zeus olhou para sua filha mais nova brincando com uma águia de brinquedo calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Beryl estava agarrada a uma parede, seus cabelos bagunçados pelo vento inesperado. Ele voltou para sua filha mais velha quando ouviu uma risada.

Helena estava completamente encantada, a sensação de poder que emanava dela era avassaladora, o vento nunca á fez se sentir tão livre. Pelo o que ela se lembra do livro Jason conseguia andar sobre o ar, o quão fabuloso a sensação poderia ser? Uma risada borbulhante de pura felicidade saiu dela, ela institivamente virou para a única pessoa que estava próxima, a pessoa que a estava segurando, Zeus. Quando se tocou seu sorriso se acabou rapidamente.

Zeus olhou para a criança agora lhe encarando, e em um raro momento de carinho, Zeus beijou sua testa, _ela não se lembrará disso mesmo, _"Você será poderosa criança."

Voltando-se para Beryl, "Posso conversar com você? Em particular."

Ela apenas assentiu.

**QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS:**

"Eu estou gravida".

Helena e Thalia se olharam ao mesmo tempo, "O QUE?"


End file.
